dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dexter Morgan Jr.
Dexter Morgan Jr. is an envisioned character in Season Three of Showtime's series DEXTER. After Dexter Morgan learns that his girlfriend, Rita Bennett, is pregnant, he visualizes his child as a killer, just like himself. Description Dexter Jr. is a energetic ten-year-old boy with a bright smile and medium-length, brown hair. He wears a striped button-up T-shirt with tan pants and a pair of black-and-white shoes. His kill attire is the same as Dexter - brown pants with a green Henley. Personality The boy appears to enjoy the normal activities of a child from swinging on a swing-set to chasing his brother and sister around playfully. He is also quite polite. However, all of this appears to be a mask for his Dark Passenger. When Astor goes missing, Dexter Jr. is found dressed in Dexter's hunting attire holding a garrote framed with blood. After killing his own sister, he shows a lack of expression on his face. Summary * "Finding Freebo" Dexter Morgan receives news from his girlfriend Rita Bennett that she is pregnant, something Dexter doesn't quite know how to react to. Dexter wonders what his child will be like. First, after reviewing information on Teegan Campbell, he thinks about how awkward her name is. He runs through a list of female names, and then a list of male names. He considers the idea of his own name, thus the child would be Dexter Jr'.'. He envisions several babies laying in cribs, spotting his father standing next to the one labeled Dexter Jr., holding a baby who is playing with a toy blood syringe. Harry tells Dexter that the kid looks a lot like him. Later, when Angel Batista finds out about the pregnancy, he congratulates his friend and Dexter begins to think about the future with his son. He envisions being on a playground with the family, his boy swinging on a swing set. Cody and Astor urge little Dexter Jr. to come join them. Dexter picks up his son and sets him down, letting him run off to play with his brother and sister. Dexter watches on, speaking with Harry again who notes the fact that Astor and Cody are at the same age they are now (rather than older, like they should be considering Dexter Jr. is 10 in this scenario). Dexter says that he likes them at that age and that Harry never could have envisioned a peaceful, happy family life like this. As Dexter closes his eyes, however, Rita begins screaming for Astor and can't find her anywhere. Dexter looks around and spots his son sitting on the ground with a strip of wire lined with blood. Dexter Jr. stares up at his father as Rita runs over yelling at Dexter, demanding an answer as to why he did this. In this scenario, it turns out that Dexter Jr. had killed his older sister, Astor..something Dexter personally worries about in raising his own child. Harrison Morgan Rita decides to keep the baby (a boy) and, when he's born, the child is named Harrison Morgan, after Dexter's father. Aside from some earlier concerns from Dexter himself, Harrison proves to be a normal, caring child. with a happy-go-lucky attitude and usually enjoys the company of others. Related Page * Harrison Morgan Gallery DexterJrPic3.jpg|Harry holding Dexter Jr. as a baby DexterJrPic1.jpg|Dexter Jr. playing with his brother, sister and mother Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Child Characters Category:Seen in Thoughts Category:Indexter